Yugioh-Thanksgiving One-shot
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Joey is a cook at the Palace and is about to leave after 4 years to be a family with his little sister and brother, but there is one thing stopping Joey... the High Priest Seto. Joey like him and this thanksgiving Seto is going to make sure Joey, Serenity and Matthew stay in the palace and be a family with him forever.


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Hope y'all had a fun Turkey day!

Here goes y'all Thanksgiving Yugioh One-shot!Requested by: vampygurl402!Here is your Ancient Egypt Past Life fic, with a modern kick!

Enjoy! Review! See y'all in 2016!

* * *

Joey smiled as cook the dinner for the Pharaoh, the Queen and their family. He had been in the palace for the last 4 years and tonight was his last night. After tonight, he would be able to leave and be a family with his brother and sister.

Joey would miss being here in the palace. These last 4 years has been fun. He made amazing friends, one being the Crown Prince Yami's husband, Prince Yugi. Joey would miss them all, but the one person he would never ever miss...

The High Priest, Seto, the Pharaoh's nephew.

Joey has never ever hated someone like he hates the High Priest. He believe that he is better than everyone and no one challenges him or tells him,

He anti' shit!

Joey growled as he heard Seto's voice. Joey had the turkey, ham, deserting and greens ready. He turned to tell Iris, his helper, to take the 4 dishes out, but she was too busy.

Joey groaned when he saw her flirting with Seto. Seto look bored, annoyed and ready to tell her off. Joey would do the same. She was annoying. She thought that she was the best chef here, but the woman could hardly boil water, let alone get Seto's attention.

Joey would never ever aim this, but Joey loved with him and Seto argued. He like Seto, but just wish that he didn't think that he was better than anyone else.

But that didn't stop Joey from liking him!

"Iris, could you please cut your little flirting with High Priest Seto, and take out the turkey, ham, deserting and greens. We don't want the Royal Family to wait forever to eat just because you want be in his pants." Joey said as he check on his apple pie filling.

Joey could feel Iris rolling her eyes at his back as she quickly grab the plates and walk to the dinning room. Joey sighed as he cut off the apple pie filling, grab the pie pan and filled it up with the filling.

Joey quickly put the pie together and put in the oven. Joey clean off his hands and turned to make the rest of the desserts.

Joey hit something hard, but soft, that smelled amazing. He look up to see Seto. Joey bit his lip as he push his self away from Seto.

"High Priest, what can I do for you?" Joey ask as he grab the sweet potatoes pie and the chocolate cake to pas to Iris, as she enter the kitchen again. Iris glared at Joey as he was to close to her future man. She was going to marry the High Priest and get the richest that come with being his wife. She would finally be out the kitchen and she would be rich.

She wasn't worried about Joey at all. Today was his last day. He was going to leave Egypt and live a happy life with his brother and sister.

Iris grab the pie and cake as she ended her glare at Joey and left the kitchen to go to the dining room and place these two desserts.

Iris was ready for the fame and richest she would have went she married Seto. Many have tried to make the cold, almost evil High Priest there, but no one has came close enough, but Iris has. She know Seto's dark secret.

He has a crush on Joey. She also knew that Joey had a crush on him, but Joey was too force on being with his brother and sister to care.

Iris walk in to see two little children sitting next to Prince Yugi and Crown Prince Yami. The girl had long brown hair with dark hazel eyes, while the boy had hazel-blonde hair with green eyes.

Iris didn't really care who they were, as long as they didn't interfere with her plan to be the wife of Seto, the High Priest.

* * *

Joey gasp as Seto push him up against the counter. Seto got in front of Joey and just stared at him. Joey look back at Seto, and wish that he didn't.

Seto was truly handsome. From his chocolate brown, shoulder length hair, to his bright, but dark blue eyes, to his sharp facial features, to his tall, 6'4 height.

All in all, Joey was feeling weak and he needed to moved...NOW!

"Joey... today is your last day, I hear." Seto says to Joey. Joey shook his head yes, making Seto growl and nodded his head.

"The Crown Prince and the Prince wanted to give you something as today is your last day with us. They wanted you to join us for dinner. They also have a surprise for you and an a...opportunity that you might want to think about." Seto said leading away from Joey.

Joey shake his head at Seto understanding what he was saying.

"Also, before I leave..." Seto said leaning so close to Joey, right to his left ear,

"You look amazing and me and Iris, we're nothing. I love someone else and can you guess that someone else?" Seto ask Joey.

Joey knew the answer. He knew that Seto was talking about him and he knew that answering Seto, he would never be able to leave this palace. He would stay and be with Seto and not get his siblings.

He needed to get his brother and sister away from their father. Their father is a guard of the Royal Family and has been trying to prepare his little sister to be the next Queen, but when Yami married Yugi, things changed. Their father became cold, evil and abusive. He had kick Joey out 5 years ago and for a year, Joey moved around, until he came to the Royal Family and they hired him as their head cook.

He had enough money and enough experience to go and be a cook some where else.

But, his heart wanted the High Priest, but he was stopping him from doing that.

"It's me, it's me you love." Joey said as he let his head fall down. Seto lift his head up and kiss Joey's fore head.

"Yes, I love you and I have something that I want to show you." Seto said as Iris came in and saw the two. She glare at them as she took the apple pie out the oven and took it to the dinning room.

Seto grab Joey's hand and lead him to dinning room.

* * *

Joey smiled as he look at his brother and sister inter act with Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Atemu, Heba, Marik, Malik, Duke and Tristan.

His friends and his siblings got along well.

"Okay, Everyone quiet! Time to say what we are thankful for." Yugi said as Yami started.

"I'm thankful to have great friends and a loving mate."

Yugi was next.

"I'm thankful to have Joey staying, him and Seto being together finally and to have finally meet Serenity and Matthew."

Bakura was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends and love and that the mutt isn't going anywhere."

Ryou was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends and my Kura."

Atemu was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends, my Heba, an amazing brother and brother in law."

Heba was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends, lover, brothers and more."

Marik was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends, lover and to still be alive after getting my love pregnant by my stupidness."

Malik was next.

"I'm thankful for everyone I know and love, dead or alive."

Duke was next.

"I'm thankful for everything!"

Tristan was next.

"I'm thankful to have my best buddy staying, my awesome friends and my amazing lover."

Serenity was next.

"I'm thankful to be here with my brothers and to be with some amazing people."

Matthew was next.

"I'm thankful to be here with my sister and older brother and to finally be a happy family once again."

Joey was next.

"I'm thankful to have my friends, my sister and brother again and to finally be with Seto."

Seto was last.

"I'm thankful to have my friends and my new lover and our family." Seto said as Mokuba, who was 2 years old, play with Serenity and Matthew.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

See y'all around Christmas!


End file.
